


Yes, Sir.

by ApplePieAndHotChicks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Time, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePieAndHotChicks/pseuds/ApplePieAndHotChicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three, a recently turned werecat is Crowley's newest pet who sometimes likes to act and and needs to be reminded who she belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Sir.

“You aren’t allowed to talk to them,” Crowley barked, stalking into his office while Three was on his heels, just as furious.

“And why not?” She said, gesturing to the door, “They are demons, I’m a monster.”

“I also told you not to leave the premises of my office without permission, did I not,” Crowley retorted, turning around to stare at her. He raised a brow, waiting for her rebuttal. 

“You don’t own me,” Three hissed. Her teeth popping out from her gums. Rotten, yellow fangs that came out when she was scared or stressed. The hair on her neck rose and the nails grew out noticeably.

Crowley just snickered, “Oh, I do own you,” He pointed to the metal collar on her neck then shot his hand to the left, making Three slam into the wall. She hissed. Crowley walked up behind her and laughed, 

“You’re such a bluffer, and you know that, right. You’re just a little kitten, darling.” Three tried to push her body away from the wall but she couldn’t move, “You talk a big game, Three, but you aren’t the big dog on campus,” Crowley leaned in and whispered in her ear which made her shutter, “I am,” 

He smelled like ash and aged scotch. It was intoxicating and it made Three shiver with anticipation, “I won’t have you disrespecting me, Three.” Crowley said, walking to the other side of her, “I’ve been lenient with you. But you need to learn that bringing out your teeth and claws and puffing yourself up won’t get you out of trouble,” 

Three gulped. Sudden realization of what was going to happen, “I’m sorry, sir. It won’t happen again,” She pleaded, screwing her eyes up.

“Can’t sweet talk your way of this,” He answered, pressing a hand softly to her back as if to comfort her, “Now, are you going to be a good little pet and take it the easy way or will you make me do this the hard way,” Three didn’t answer, she only shook in fear, “You’re choice. I’ll give you thirty seconds to decide. Then, we do it the hard way,” Crowley released her from the wall and sauntered over to his desk and sat down, “Ten seconds,”

“Easy way,” Three almost yelled, pushing herself for the wall then quickly added, “Sir,”

Crowley smiled, “Good,” He folded his hands in his lap, “Come here, take your pants off and lean over the desk. Don’t knock anything off.” Words dripping off his tongue so smooth and easy, “And if you take it like a good girl, you’ll get a reward,”

Three nodded and padded over to the desk and unbuttoned her pants and let them fall to her ankles. She swallowed and exhaled to calm herself before she leaned over his desk.

“I’ll give you another choice, dearie,” Crowley purred. God, how he loved seeing Three like this. Loved seeing her so responsive and submissive. Such a shame she sometimes had a naughty streak, but that wasn’t too awfully bad. Crowley did indeed enjoy teaching her where she belonged, “Hand or belt?”

“Whichever you prefer, sir,” She chocked. Not really caring which one but she hoped if she was at least respectful now, he would go easier on her.

Three could hear the smile in his voice, “Good answer,” Three heard him take off his leather belt and she winced, “Don’t be afraid now, darling. Just remember. If you behave, I’ll reward you,” He carded a thick hand through her messy tangles. Three practically purred and pushed into his touch, “How many do you think you deserve for being disrespectful?”

She panted quickly, “Thirty, sir,”

“I was only going to give you fifteen but being an over achiever is such a good thing these days,” He teased, spanking her fast five times in a row. Three gasped but didn’t put her hands up to block the next five. She mentally kicked herself for dooming her ass that was sure to be raw soon.

Crowley wasn’t going easy on her this time. By the time he hit her twenty times, tear tracks were down her face and she was sobbing silently, “Only ten more, can you do it for me, Three,” Crowley hummed in her ear in a low voice, giving her time to recuperate. 

Three raised her head and nodded, “Yes, sir.”

“Good girl,” The next ten were on her soft, untouched thighs. She cried out now in surprise and pain, willing herself to not lean away or bring her hands up to stop the onslaught of smacks.

Number thirty was softer than the rest, “Good,” Crowley stepped back and admired his work as he fished his belt back on. This time he was sure Three would behave. Probably not because Three has a naughty streak but at least this would help her learn how to behave like a good pet.

Crowley sat in his office chair and leaned back in it, legs apart and head resting on an out stretched palm, “Dress yourself. Then kneel here,” He pointed to the place between his legs.

Three slowly pushed herself off of his desk and worked her jeans back up. She winced at the pain the rough denim brought on her raw ass and legs. The pain from the spankings brought her teeth out, too and the throbbing pain made them stay.

She then kneeled between his legs and looked up at him. He was grinning, only a little but she could see the pride in his dark eyes. He started to pet the back of her head and willed her forward until her cheek was resting on his thigh. She nuzzled into his leg, smelling the fabric. She was practically drooling from his touch, “If you want your reward, you’ll have to put your teeth away,” He mumbled, his free hand landing over his crotch and pushing downwards.

Three nodded carefully and closed her eyes, calming herself. She was still so new to this monster business. Being a were cat wasn’t easy when you were recently turned and had no idea how these controls worked. 

She leaned into him more, breathing in deeply until she felt her teeth go back into her gums. She nudged his knee with his forehead and smiled, showing off a normal row of white, straight teeth. 

Crowley unbuckled and unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his cock. Rumors were true about the extra three inches and Three keened and shuffled, unsure how she could take it, “It won’t bite you, sweet heart,” He mentioned as he stroked his length, “I’ll help you,” He said in a kind tone, bringing her closer. He could feel her trembling beneath his hand.

She nuzzled and breathed on the tip before carefully licking from the base to the tip, gazing up at him through her bangs. When he moaned she jumped back, hitting her head on the desk. Scrambling as far away as she could manage under the piece of furniture, “I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t mean to hurt you,”

Crowley chucked and gestured for her to come back, “Felt the opposite. Do it again.”

Three crawled up again and waited for his hand to return to the back of her head. When it did, she repeated the same motion then suckled at the head, feeling braver when he fisted her hair and moaned a little louder.

Slowly, she sunk down onto his cock, making it half way before gagging. Crowley laughed, “Do worry about going all the way. You’ll learn how to do that later,” He brushed her cheek, “Keep doing what you’re doing. Feels fantastic,”

She gulped down what she could, using her hand to work the rest. She transitioned between sucking and licking and using her hands. Crowley was panted softly and chanting how well she was doing. Petting her and stroking her hair and face and being so encouraging. 

Once he was back inside her mouth, he asked her in a low voice, “Do you like this, Three?” She hummed around him, “You know, my door isn’t locked, anyone could come in here. Granted, you’re under my desk; they couldn’t see you, but they would hear you, moaning around my cock,” Crowley felt her whimper, “You do like this, don’t you,” Another moan. Crowley chuckled, “Let me ask you another question,”

She rose from his length, “Sir?”

He leaned down to her and grabbed her face, making her look at him, “Do you want me to finish in your mouth, Three?”

Three shuttered and closed her eyes, “Yes, sir,”

“Good girl,” He leaned away and pointed his cock towards her, which she downed hungrily. Working faster than ever. Hollowing her cheeks out till he came in her mouth, “Don’t swallow,” He commanded, “Open,” She did, sticking her tongue out and waiting for the okay, “Now,” 

Three swallowed it as Crowley tucked himself back in, waiting for the next command.

“Come,” He said, patting his lap, “I may be the King of Hell but I know you deserve a more…fulfilling reward,”

Shaken, she crawls closer till she is between his knees again, “Sir?”

“Tell me, Three,” He asked, cocking an eyebrow at her, “Have you ever, well, orgasmed before,”

Her eyes grew wide, “I…I don’t think so,”

Crowley laughed at that, “Take it as a no.” He mumbled to himself and pushed himself out of his office chair, “Tell me, would you like to?”

Three was unsure how to answer, “I will let you decide that, sir,”

A wicked grin grew on his face and he extended a hand to which Three apprehensively took and allowed him to pull her up, “Good answer. Follow,”

Crowley walked ahead of her, hands placed casually in his pockets. They walked out the door, demons giving snide looks at her. Whispering things about her. She couldn’t quite hear what they were saying but she knew most of Crowley’s henchmen were not exactly fond of her.

Crowley stopped in front of a door, “Close your eyes,” She did and let him lead her into the room. She heard him shut and lock the door. She shook like a wet leaf, “Don’t be scared,” Crowley said as he grabbed a d-ring on her steel collar and led her over to something, “Sit,” She did as told and finally let out the breath she was holding into for too long, “Crawl up there and lay down on your back.”

She did carefully, trying not to agitate her now bruising ass, “Sir,” Crowley grunted in response. She felt his weight dip the surface she was laying on, “May I open my eyes.”

“Mhm, of course,” He sighed. When Three opened her eyes she noticed she was on a bed. His bed. Her breath hitched in panic, “Don’t be alarmed, sweet heart. I won’t hurt you. You know how good you made me feel back in my office?” He said calmly and sweetly, as if talking to a small child who just lost their favorite teddy. She nodded as a response, too afraid for words, “I want to make you feel the same,”

Crowley then crawled over top of her, straddling her hips to keep her pinned there. He brushed the hair out of her face, “You have very nice eyes. Piercing. Like a predator’s,” He noted, studying her face, “You do look like a predator but I guess that makes sense, being what you are,” He leaned down and brushed his lips across her forehead then to her lips. She gasped.

Crowley took the opportunity to snake his tongue into her mouth. Three laid there is shock not knowing what to do. What if she did something wrong? God this was terrifying. 

Crowley used his right hand to hold her face and brushed her skin with his thumb, with his left hand he trailed it down to her breast. Three actually moaned, “That’s better,” Crowley cooed into her mouth, “Now, just follow my lead, okay?”

“I’ll try,”

“A plus for effort, don’t forget,” He smirked and kissed her again to which she opened her mouth, letting his probing tongue into her own mouth. Letting him lick and suck every inch of her mouth. She tried to do the same but ended up making their teeth clash. Crowley laughed in her mouth but ignored it, letting her practice sloppily till she sort of got the hang of it.

Three whined when he broke away. Her mouth agape and red and almost pleading for more. Crowley smirked again and rested his head into the crook of her neck, listening to her rapid pulse in her neck.

With a free hand he slithered it down her pants. Three yelped and jerked, “Trust me. Can you do that for me, Three?”

“Yes, sir,”

“Good girl,” He praised, “You’re soaked into your panties, darling,” He slipped a finger inside of her easily, thrust slowly and circling inside her till he found that spot inside her that made her insides spasm, “You like that?”

Three moaned and nodded. Crowley continued with one finger. Enjoying her panting and quiet moans. Eventually she started rolling her hips to meet his hand and was begging, “More, sir, please. It feels so good, sir.”

Crowley couldn’t deny it even if he tried. He slid in another which made her arch off the bed and twist her back that looked almost painful. Crowley bit her neck hard and growled into the skin between his teeth, “Harder?”

“Please, sir,” She breathed, bringing a gentle shaking hand up to the back of his neck. 

“You’re mine, you know,” He snarled, thrusting his fingers faster and harder now, hitting that spot inside of Three over and over again. He sucked and bit at the places he could get at since the metal collar was there and he left the key in his office. Frustrated, he pulled her shirt down and bit and sucked at her chest, sure to leave marks, “Your mine. My pet. My toy. Do you understand that?” He pressed deeper inside her   
making her yelp and moan, “I want to hear you say it, Three. Say it!” He snarled.

“I’m only yours, sir,” She panted. Beads of sweat forming at her brow. She was a whimpering mess now. Incoherent words falling out of her open mouth like a broken dam.

“And I want everyone to know it. I want everyone to see the bruises on your body and know,” He bit under her jaw so hard she was sure she was bleeding. When a warm liquid flowed down her neck, she knew she was bleeding. 

Crowley couldn’t help but smile and trail a hand up and under her shirt and pinch one of her nipples, “You’re close aren’t you, Three?” He hissed in her ear, lapping at the coppery taste of the blood at her neck, “Come for me, Three. I want you to come for me like the little slut you are,” He growled, pressing at the spot and holding it.

Three came and choked out a sob and curled in on herself. Crowley remove his fingers and stared down at her. Her eyes were glazed over, her mouth was dry. Her neck marked and actually bleeding, “Beautiful,” He murmured, lying beside her, “Come,”

Getting on all fours –barely, she crawled to him and laid her head on his shoulder and a hand across his chest, “Thank you, sir,”

Crowley snorted, “Just think, if you behave more, you will be even better rewards,”

Three’s brow furrowed and she looked at him with her head cocked to the side, “If I’m really, really good what will I get.”

His lips pursed, “Take a guess,”

Three pondered for a moment but shook her head. She waited another moment for the answer but when he did not reply she realized she had to guess first, “I guess more of that…”

“More like,” Crowley began, shifting over to face her, “My cock inside you,”

Three’s eyes grew wide with fear, wonder and a lot of lust, “R-really, sir?” She asked. 

Crowley nodded, “Would you like that now, darling?”

Three thought for a minute, then smiled a little, “Only if you want to, sir,”

“You’re a fast learner,” He said as he ruffled her hair and pushed himself off the bed. Something in his face darkened which made the wetness return, “Strip, now.” He growled.

Three rolled off the bed and took off her clothes as fast as she could manage without hurting herself.

“On the bed, hands and knees,” She heard Crowley command and she did as told. Laying on the bed, ass in the air, legs spread apart. She shot a glance at Crowley. His body wasn’t perfect. He was soft in some places but rugged in others. Only way Three could describe it was if Crowley was a horse, he would be a Clydesdale because of how tough and strong he looked.

Three whined into the sheets as she felt Crowley behind her, rubbing her cheeks with his large hands, “Sure about this, darling?” He ran a finger though her dripping folds. Three tried to buck back into him, “Take it as a yes,” He grinned and pressed into her.

She felt so stretched and full. It was almost painful but, god, it felt so good, “Lust is a sin, Three,” She heard his say when was a buried balls deep inside of her, “But that’s okay,” He teased pulling out and pushed back in agonizingly slow.

“Sir,” She growled. Teeth threatening to come through her gums. Crowley saw her nails grow, “I want to behave, I really do, but if you don’t do his harder and faster, I’m going to become very bad,”

“Oh, really,” He mused, pushing even slower, “I dare you. I dare you do be bad,”

She snarled and pushed back into him as hard as she could but Crowley pushed her back on the bed and smacked her hard on her bruised rear, “You know how this works,” He growled with another slap, “You ask nicely. Now, I will give you another chance to ask nicely, or I will stop and punish you,”

Three fisted the sheets and choked out, “Please, sir. Please use me, I’m your toy. Please,” Her groan was cut off when he thrusted into her forcefully.

“That’s more like it,” He panted, “Continue, I love breaking you,” He placed his hands against her shoulder blades, pressing her into the bed, “You feel so good around me, dearie,”

Three sobbed, she was already so close, “Sir, please. I want you to use me. I want everyone to know that I belong to you. Sir!” She cried out feeling something pulse inside her and she collapsed in a heaping pile of post sex spasms.

She closed her eyes, “Good girl,”


End file.
